Judgement Cut
is a Yamato exclusive technique used by Vergil that first makes an appearance in Devil May Cry 3, and later returns in DmC: Devil May Cry, Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition and Devil May Cry 5. Its lesser varient, Slash Dimension, makes its debut appearence in Devil May Cry 4. Description Yamato uses its space cutting properties to attack enemies at a distance from the user. In Devil May Cry 3, Vergil slides back and slashes so quickly that he apears to only unsheath and resheath Yamato. A cone shaped distortion protrudes outword from Vergil and within that distortion forms a dark purple orb that causes a a more intense visual distortion that is then covered in slashes. In Devil May Cry 4, Dante uses Yamato to perform a a very similar attack called Slash Dimension. Much like Vergil before him, Dante slides back and quickly releases a flurry of slashes. Pillars of light appear at the intended distance over a large area and explode. In Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition, Judgement Cut returns as a part of Vergil's moveset. The execution is exactly the same but the attack itself appears a vortex of purple energy in which slashes with a blue glow form inside. While in the air, Vergil is stationary while using a similar stance as when on the ground. When using the frame perfect Judgement Cut, Vergil stands in place and instantly releases the attack, and the vortex has more slashes in it. A perfect frame, midair Judgement Cut looks the same but is released instantly. DmC: Devil May Cry, Vergil slashes once, usually to knock an enemy back and a vortex of slashes with a blue glow appear. Perfect Slice makes the slashes an orange glow. Gameplay Judgement Cut is a charge attack in Yamato's moveset that is used to hit an enemy at a distance. ''Devil May Cry 3 As a boss, Vergil always teleports backwards to gain the safe distance before launching the attack. The attack is depicted by a conolar distortion before a dark purple orb accompanied by the sound of distorting space. This attack can be dodged by a properly time jump or dodge roll to the side. In the final battle, Vergil can teleport away from the map and generate dozens of Judgement Cut distortions sweeping across the screen, tracking Dante. Before doing the attack, he warns Dante with phrases: "This is the end!" or "You trash!" In ''Special Edition, Judgement Cut could be bought for 10000 Red Orbs, and level two can be bought for 2000 Red Orbs. Judgement Cut can be charge can be initiated by holding the melee button, but can only be released on the ground. Before attacking, Vergil slides backwards to put some distance between him and the target. This movement generally makes up for its slightly longer startup animation. Successfully landing the attack will knock the enemy back. With proper timing, Vergil will execute two additional Judgement Cuts that form closer to him. ''Devil May Cry 4 Slash Dimension is an attack similar to Judgement Cut that Dante can used after obtaining Yamato and the Dark Slayer in Mission 18. It has two variations, close and far, that are activated with a directional input. For either variation, Dante slides back makes multiple quick slashes. The slide can help create some distance between himself and any nearby enemies, but there is still a large window of vulnerability. The attack also has a slight delay before it takes effect, long enough to execute a technique like Stinger. The attack covers a relatively large area and knocks back enemies. Judgement Cut F causes the light pillars to appear a set distance away from Dante, while Slash Dimension C forms the light pillars directly in front of Dante. On ''Special Edition, Judgement Cut remains in Vergil's moveset. Now its power depends on the Concetration Gauge, being most destructive at a max level. It can be charged and released during any of Yamato's attacks and its full charge is signified by a flash. After releasing the melee button, Vergil will slide back to put some distance between him and enemies before releasing the attack. While in the air, Judgement Cut will not reposition Vergil, will temporarily slow his decent. The attack itself is capable of hitting an enemy at any distance. Releasing the melee button with frame perfect timing, just as Yamato flashes, Judgement Cut releases instantaniously, eliminating the slide, and with increases the damage. Judgement Cut End also makes its debut appearance in Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition. To perform it, Vergil has to have a maximum Concentration and be in a Devil Trigger state. Before attacking, he shouts out various words: "You shall die!", "My power shall be absolute!", "I shall surpass Sparda!", while charging the attack. While charging, Vergil will not be effected by stun or stagger from a majority of attacks, nor will the damage recieved effect the Concentration Gauge. Vergil then pushes forward with such speed that he disappears and faint after-images follow. Every enemy onscreen appears to stop moving and slashes fill the screen before Vergil reappears and sheathes his sword, after which the slashes take effect and inflict large amounts of damage to any enemy caught in it. ''DmC: Devil May Cry Vergil is capable of using Judgement Cut with Yamato in his neutral moveset. but is capable of hitting his enemy with the draw of the blade into the vortex of slices. Level 2 allows Judgement Cut to be charged for higher damage. Perfect Slice is a frame perfect execution of Judgement Cut, resulting in more slices and higher damage. Devil May Cry 5 Once again, Vergil employs the Judgement Cut during his battles against Dante and Nero. In this fight Vergil can perform several in rapid succession that follow the player into the air. He also possesses the Judgement Cut End ability from ''Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition. Sound Effect Judgement Cut Sound|Judgement Cut SFX Category:Techniques Category:Devil May Cry 3 Category:Devil May Cry 4 Category:Devil May Cry 5